Currently, many battery chargers and battery jump packs, for example, for jump starting or charging a battery of a vehicle, are known and used. Typically, these devices are portable and include locations, such as posts, studs, or holsters, where battery clamps are clamped or placed for storage. During use, the battery clamps are removed from the posts, studs, or holsters and clamped onto terminals of a battery or other terminal locations to provide an electrical connection for charging and/or jump starting a vehicle.
During use and storage, however, the battery clamps or surfaces on the battery clamps that engage the terminals of the battery can oxidize or otherwise corrode or become dirty, forming a deposit on the battery clamps that can hinder electrical transmission. Likewise, the posts, studs, or terminals can also corrode or become dirty or corroded. This deposit may reduce the flow of current between the battery clamps and the terminals, thereby reducing the effectiveness or usefulness of such battery chargers and battery jump packs.